1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment mechanism for a gearshift lever device for a motor vehicle transmission shift device, a gearshift lever housing for such a gearshift lever device, a force transmitting element for such a gearshift lever device, a shift device for a motor vehicle transmission, and a method for attaching a shift device to a motor vehicle component.
2. Background Information
A gearshift lever device for a motor vehicle transmission device normally comprises a selection or shift lever that can pivot about a selection and/or shift axis, by means of which a drive position selected by a motor vehicle driver is transmitted to a motor vehicle transmission. The gearshift lever can be moved thereby into one or more shift gates for selecting a drive position. For this, the gearshift lever is supported, by way of example, via a ball joint, or crossed axles in a gearshift lever housing assigned to the gearshift lever device.
In order to transmit the drive position selected with the gearshift lever, mechanical elements are normally disposed between the gearshift lever and the motor vehicle transmission device, which can be an automatic transmission, in order to shift to the shifting program in an automatic transmission corresponding to the drive position (P, N, R, D, S). Normally a cable pull, a Bowden cable or a mechanical rod is used for the mechanical elements of such a force transmitting device. The force transmitting device can be attached directly to a free end of the gearshift lever or to a free end of a force transmitting element disposed between the force transmitting device and the free end of the gearshift lever.
A gearshift lever device of this type is normally attached to a motor vehicle component, e.g. a body part of a motor vehicle, such as a motor vehicle floor plate, via an attachment mechanism. In order to seal a motor vehicle interior space against an exterior space of the motor vehicle, separated therefrom by means of the floor plate, a sealant is used, as is already known, between the motor vehicle component and the attachment mechanism.
A shift device comprising a gearshift device as described above, which can be attached to a motor vehicle component via an attachment mechanism, is known, for example, from EP 0 667 470 A2. The attachment mechanism as well as the gearshift lever housing are made from a material containing plastic. The force transmitting device is realized by means of a cable pull, comprising a cable pull core, a cable pull casing encasing the cable pull core, and a cable pull counter bearing, connected to the cable pull casing in an end section of the cable pull device, wherein the cable pull counter bearing is attached to a front surface end of the attachment mechanism, in order to enable a relative movement of the cable pull core in relation to the cable pull casing. The cable pull core is attached at its other end to an actuator of the motor vehicle transmission device, in order to transmit a selected drive position to the actuator. For this, the cable pull casing is also connected to a housing of the motor vehicle transmission device by means of a cable pull counter bearing. The connection of the cable pull casing, with the one end to the housing of the motor vehicle transmission device, and with the other end to the attachment mechanism, enables a conveyance of assembly noises from the engine compartment into the passenger compartment, which is regarded as unpleasant by a motor vehicle driver. Normally, such background noises are damped via a damping element disposed in the force transmitting device, but the background noises are reinforced, in turn, by the design of the attachment mechanism, as well as the gearshift lever housing of the gearshift lever device made of a material containing plastic, because these components function as diaphragms.